The geometric sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = \dfrac{2}{3} \left(-\dfrac{3}{2}\right)^{i - 1}$ What is $a_{2}$, the second term in the sequence?
Solution: From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $\dfrac{2}{3}$ and the common ratio is $-\dfrac{3}{2}$ The second term is simply the first term times the common ratio. Therefore, the second term is equal to $a_2 = \dfrac{2}{3} \cdot -\dfrac{3}{2} = -1$.